Traditionally, steam is a common way to sterilize cages and other contaminants. A widely-used device for heat sterilization is the autoclave. Autoclave commonly use steam heated to 121° C. (250° F.), at 103 kPa (15 psi) above atmospheric pressure to transfer sufficient heat to sterilize the content. For effective autoclaving, the steam needs to be able to penetrate the entire device. For this reason, an autoclave must not be overcrowded, and the lids of bottles and containers must be ajar. Furthermore, indicators must be placed in the most difficult place to sterilize to ensure that steam actually penetrates these areas.
Unfortunately, the use of steam autoclaves bears high initial cost, high operating cost (steam boiler, distribution lines, high volumes or water, and licensing of operators), and high maintenance costs. Furthermore, the user of the steam autoclaves must allow the steam to cool down to ambient liquid form before disposing to the drain.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a sterilization system using dry heat convection. The use of a dry heat convection sterilizer eliminates the high initial costs, operating costs and maintenance costs of sterilization via the autoclave. Furthermore, the use of dry heat convection sterilizer benefits the environment because hot steams will not be released from the system into the environment.